Bring me to Wonderland
by PandaHeroXD
Summary: "When I fall into my dreams, I expected that I'll have some awesome adventure were I save the whole galaxy from laser-shooting Super Saiyan Donuts and fly heroically side by side with my trusty side-kick to valiantly save the distressed Pancake Princess! Not kill flesh-eating zombies, big-ass monsters, and crazy hooligans!" Everybody deadpanned at the French boy. SYOC OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Great Parents you turned out to be…**

_**Bring me to Wonderland**_

_**... July 14, 2010**_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVER!"_

_Everybody clapped heartily with smiles of joy and jubilant laughter. The babies cooed and mothers chuckled at the astonished boy who was practically leaning over the small yet extravagant double-layered chocolate cake. His eyes gleamed with excitement and mischief as he proceeded to blow out his candle in the shape of a number 9, a few silently chuckling adults spotted droplets of spit sprinkle on to the many layers of frosting yet they didn't bother telling anyone._

_The blonde boy named Oliver gave a toothy grin to everyone and announced: "I wish that one day I'll get to toilet paper Mr. Barons house like what Joseph did the other day!"_

_One side of the house had gasped or muttered angrily and then the latter laughed hysterically with tears in their eyes. The small blonde laughed embarrassingly as the people who thought that it wasn't funny at all gave him looks of apprehension, and turned is head to the side quickly. Confetti littered the floor with gleams of colors and shapes, and streams of paper were decorated elaborately around the small house like snakes coiling around shades, furniture, and chairs._

_It seemed as if it was only yesterday when the French boy was just learning how to walk and talk, but then when you least expect it he'll already be graduating high-school and breezing through college. It was true that time stopped for no one, and that definitely applied to the birthday boy himself._

"_Look at my little man! You'll grow up to be a handsome and smart and-"– "Lilah not now," interrupted a tall green-eyed man, and chuckled at his wife in front of him. "You can save all of that stuff for later when everyone's gone or until we clean up."_

_Lilah ruffled her son's hair, making it messier than ever as the 'little man' pouted. "It's amazing how fast you're growing up, and sooner or later I and daddy could be seeing your wife!" Oliver scrunched up his nose as if he smelled something sour. "As if!" he retorted back hotly. Mr. Blanchard sighed softly and a small smile grabbed at him. "Hey Aden, do you mind if you could take a picture of me and my family together?" _

_Five minutes later the three were posing in front of the 2006 silver Nikon Aden had been generously taking for them. He brought up his fingers and started to count down. Lilah scrambled to fix her hair and straighten her clothes while the other two were already smiling. "Smile you three!" _

_After the shutter sound Oliver scrambled over to the camera to see if he looked fine. "Aw, this one's a keeper David! I'm putting this one straight into the album! Thank you very much Aden." Aden nodded his head and started talking to the next door neighbors a few feet away._

_David (Oliver's father for you guys who don't know) held up the picture and admired it. "You're right this really is a keeper." Oliver saw his father pocket the camera. "I'm going to put this in the album as soon as we can change this, so be patient," David said as he saw his son's face turning into a frown. "Once it's changed you can look at it all you like, so how about it?" He putted a comical face on and brought his hands up for a handshake, and much to his delight Oliver laughed and took it. He reached to his son's level and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday Oliver, me and mommy love you very much," he whispered to him and to which Oliver gave a toothy grin back. "I know Daddy, I also love you guy's very-_

"**OLIVER GET UP YOUR LAZY ASS AND EAT THE BREAKFAST I GODAMN COOKED FOR YOU!"**

The blonde jolted when he heard the angry voice suddenly yell out to the entire house. He accidentally dropped the picture he was examining to the floor that was apparently took from his ninth birthday and hurriedly picked it up. Gently folding it and inserting it into his back pocket, he stood up and brushed himself of.

The tall boy never knew that this thing had been stowed away in his closet, which god forbids what could have been there as he found an uneaten pizza, a week old plate of green goo, and dare he say a small patch of mushrooms on the corner? The seven year old photo was a hidden gem amongst all of the junk that was jammed in there hurriedly when he's forced to clean his room.

"**OLIVANDER J. BLANCHARD IF YOU DO NOT SITUATE YOUR DUMB-ASS DOWN THIS SEAT YOU WILL BE F*CKING GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT DAYS!"**

This time, he heard a glass shatter with the booming yell of his_ oh so dear_ mother of his from the kitchen.

Oliver gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to yell obscene words back, but contained his anger and thrust a middle finger over to the direction of the voice. He briskly walked towards his door and flung it open. As he ran down the flight of stairs, he couldn't stop to wonder what had happened for his parents to turn out like this. Did he do something wrong when he was littler? He narrowed his amber eyes and scoffed, putting the thought in the back of his mind to never think of again for a while.

"_Some great parents you turned out to be…."_

…..

**Damn this is one helluva prologue! 938 words up to count, I seriously didn't expect to write this much for just an intro! But at least I'm able to give you guys a taste of my writing. **

**ALRIGHTY THEN! Well if you haven't noticed, I'm going to try and make another SYOC that hopefully I WON'T discontinue, so I planned out this story for months before carefully writing out the characters, settings, and plot. So yeah, I most likely won't discontinue since I already have everything planned out, so hurrah! Although I might be posting at very late or regular intervals because…**

**I have to help out with the family business so that already eats my time**

**I need to study for my midterms**

**I HAVE A LIFE! I mean I would crank up these updates faster if I didn't have one but I do so you guys will have to be a little patient**

**So yeah, sorry if I sounded mean ;C **

OK, so my plot for this story is rather…unique for this archive. So I have been watching the series 'Once upon a Time' for a while (You guys should watch it too, it's pretty neat :D) and the all of the characters were from a different world but yet they're forced to live in Earth, so they have no recollection of their world and are forced to live between the two of them. And that got my brain grinding. "What if I make a story in the HOTD Archive and make a similar situation with the OC'S? They can live out their normal lives at day, but yet one day when they go to sleep they go to this nightmarish place where they need to battle zeds and monster and stuff?" So this idea was born.

So basically people who are selfish, not content with life, have a haunting past, a thug, or anything that falls into this criteria are one night transported to a different world were you must fight for survival. When they fall asleep at night they would be immediatley transported there with no way of getting out.

People who are transported there must fight until 6:00 a.m. until they wake up, and people who die in the dream will die in real life. Weapons will be very scarce and it will be considered lucky if you find another unfortunate being stuck in the nightmarish place.

Survivors will have no recollection of who they meet in the dream and will not recognize them in real life.

They will have to fight flesh eating zombies, nightmarish monsters, crazies, and perhaps themselves

**This will be a lot to take in so read it carefully! So for the OC APP, I will need OC'S who are selfish, unsatisfied with life, a criminal, someone cheating on their husband/wife, life problem, or anything similar that falls into the criteria, so yes folks your Oc's ****MUST BE SOMETHNG SIMILAR FROM THE ABOVE OR ETC.!**** But at the same time give them some good qualities also.**

**OC'S ARE DUE ON JAN.7! THAT'S PLENTY OF TIME! So here's the App forum! **

**I expect no Gary/Mary Sue's or something similar. I also want in PM FORUM please; no review forums or I won't accept it. Have fun :D**

…**.**

**FORMAL INFORMATION-**

Name: (Explanatory. You want me to call your character BLANK?)

Age: (They can range up to 10-30 because ANYBODY can have the 'fun' :D)

Gender: (Male or Female or perhaps….Dinosaur?)

Nationality: (Explanatory)

Race: (Are they Asian, African, White, or Hispanic, etc.)

Sexuality: (I'm cool with anything. Heck I think I might even put some Yaoi for the heck of it. And also what are their preferences?)

**LOOKS-**

General Appearance: (I'll need their hair-style, color, eye-color, skin –tone, clothes, and anything that makes up your characters looks. This will be their normal appearance when they aren't inside the dreams, but yet in reality.)

Dream Appearance: (When they're inside the dreams they will have some slight appearance changes such as more longer hair or two different eye colors. Perhaps maybe even their dialect can change. But that's up to you fellow reader!)

Tattoos/Piercings/Etc./: (Explanatory)

**BACKGROUND-**

Personality: (I'm going to need to know how they act of course! I'm going to need a proportionate amount of dislikeable traits and good traits so you'll have to try and balance it out. The more detailed, the more chances your OC'S in.)

History: (Like on the top, the more descriptive it it's the better chances of your OC getting in. Try to include why exactly your OC is acting like the way he/she is to be able to get into the dreams

What is the exact reason why your OC is in Wonderland (The dreams): (MOST IMPORTANT PART. This is why your OC is going to Wonderland in the first place!)

Family: (Who raised them? Please include a description of your OC's relationships with them.)

What are their fears? (Anything can happen. You never know, I might make your OC's forced to fight their fears…)

Likes: (Explanatory)

Dislikes: (Also Explanatory)

**OTHER-**

How will they react to facing their fears?

Are they good under pressure?

How well is their sanity?

Do they mind killing other people for their own self/safety?

Can they handle themselves well in difficult situations?

What are their Weapons? ( **LIMITED**.)

…

**Have fun you guys! Remember Jan. 5!**

**I'll see you later!**


	2. Info for BMTW

**BRING ME TO WONDERLAND INFORMATION**

**Greetings humble people of , I have arrived *bows with trumpets playing music in background* YOUR OVER-LORD HAS AWAKEN!**

**Meh, enough kidding aside -_-**

**I'm working on the first chapter of BMTW so that should be coming out sooner or later, so keep searching! Sorry if you were expecting a chapter in this note, but I wanted to make sure that you guys didn't think I forgot about this. So alas, there some stuff I must acknowledge to you guys first… **

…

**There are things I want to address to you guys before I update the first chapter so:**

**-I'm sorry if I haven't updated the cast on the designated day they were announced! I wanted to see if there were any more late OC apps so I didn't upload it, but now it's here!**

**- I didn't get the designated amount of OC'S I needed (12-15) so keep them coming! ****THIS STORY IS STILL WIDE OPEN!**

**- As I said in the last chapter, I might post at regular or irregular posts, so If I actually don't post chapters, probably because I'm working at school or helping out at the restaurant (Or writers-block =.=)**

…

**Yeah now with that out of the way, here is the cast that are in!**

_Ramona Hernandez-_**FallingSunse**_**t**_

_Dylan Reiss- _**ShinBP**

_Nicholas Belmont- _**Wraiths Heart**

_Delison Led- _**Awesome D.T**

_Theo Koch_**- shadowssj12**

_Felicity 'Flick' Martin_**- MaliceArchangela**

_Grayson Wilde- __**C1nde3r5**_

_Oliver Blanchard-_** PandaHeroXD**

_Alexander Adelheim- _**PandaHeroXD**

**Yup, that's all for now ^.^ **

**OC SUBMISSION IS STILL OPEN YOU GUYS! I'm definitely going to need more for this story, so send in as much as you like!**

**Some fair warnings, ANY OC'S ****WILL DIE**** IN THIS STORY! This story will be filled to the brim with psychological horror and fears, with its fair share of gore, violence, and etc.! **

**I'll see you guys in the next update! And remember the OC submission is still open!**


End file.
